A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, to manufacture integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, a patterning device, for example, a mask or a reticle, can generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the exposed substrate. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (for example, including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (for example, a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. Generally, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Conventional lithographic apparatuses include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at once, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction.